1979 Piston Cup Season
The 1979 Piston Cup Season was the 29th Season of the Piston Cup in Brandon Eggers' version. Somehow, Sammy Smelter won the Piston Cup as rookie. The season is pretty infamous for the very historic 1979 Spare Mint 400 in which Harold Axel caused Warren Carr to crash and flip over three times. Although he survived and didn't skip any races, he would die in 1981 in the Los Angeles 500. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Sammy Smelter (Rookie) Cyber Car 04 - Jack Spinner Tow Cap 2 - David Palmer (Rookie) Lightyear 3 - Dale Earnhardt (Rookie) IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti (Last Season) Oxnard 12 - Brad Gonzalez Lil' Torquey Pistons 17 - Darrell Cartrip Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers Oliver House 45 - Tyler Comet Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power (Last Season) Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Michael Smith (Rookie) Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - Travis Hoodson RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Landon Leakspill JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Retread 79 - Warren Carr Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Frank Marintire Spare Mint 93 - Bill Racelott Tach-O-Mint 101 - Mario Truckee Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Bill Brady #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Strip Weathers #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Bernie Simpson #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Andrew Axler #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Sammy Smelter #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Sammy Smelter #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Harold Axel #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Winner:Mario Truckee #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Andrew Axler #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Sammy Smelter #JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Harold Axel #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:David Palmer #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Sammy Smelter #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Travis Hoodson #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Alloy Wilson #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Dale Earnhardt #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Sammy Smelter #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Tom Landis #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Bill Racelott #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Sammy Smelter #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Andrew Axler #Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Harold Axel #Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Harold Axel #Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner:Sammy Smelter #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Andrew Axler #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Ron Pitcar #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Ronald Oaks #Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Ronald Oaks #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Cole Speedland #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Alloy Wilson #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Harold Axel #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Andrew Axler #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Sammy Smelter Final Standings ##01 Sammy Smelter Wins:8 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##442 Harold Axel Wins:5 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##43 Strip Weathers Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##28 Andrew Axler Wins:5 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##51 Ronald Oaks Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##57 Alloy Wilson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##3 Dale Earnhardt Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Michael Smith Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##2 David Palmer Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##68 Ron Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##121 Kraig Shitright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##101 Mario Truckee Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##74 Landon Leakspill Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##61 Travis Hoodson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##75 Cole Speedland Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##58 Bernie Simpson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##45 Tyler Comet Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##8 Brad Gonzalez Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##64 Don Chapcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##33 Bill Brady Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##82 Tom Landis Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##04 Jack Spinner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##90 James Robson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##92 Frank Marintire Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 Rev Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Bill Racelott Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##17 Darrell Cartrip Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##79 Warren Carr Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##11 Mario Andretti Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##48 Martin Power Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons